


Masking The Pain

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Nebula learns to deal with her grief. Sort of.
Relationships: Nebula/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Masking The Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Nebula sat back on her knees, her mouth and chin wet. She wiped them off with her arm as she stared at Natasha, splayed out across the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Is this really how humans deal with grief?” Nebula asked.

Natasha smirked up at her. “It’s how humans deal with a lot of things.”

Nebula thought. “Is this how you deal with things?”

Natasha sat up. Sweat glistened on her naked body. “I usually punch things.”

Nebula took that in. “I like doing this with you better than fighting,” she said finally.

Natasha grinned. “Me too.”


End file.
